


His hope dropped from 100 to 1.

by QwertyJ



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Ep 42 major spoilers, Half of the episode is written here, Takes place in ep 42
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QwertyJ/pseuds/QwertyJ
Summary: Episode 42's events were written down here.
Relationships: Hiden Aruto & Izu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	His hope dropped from 100 to 1.

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't want to get spoiled on Zero-One's Episode 42, TURN BACK NOW. This is literally spoiler territory.
> 
> Note that I don't write at all, so I apologise for the terrible writing quality...
> 
> Also, it's been a while since I came back into the Kamen Rider Fandom so I'm rewatching the Zero-One episodes.
> 
> Enjoy~

Zero-Two fought with the magias that were on Horobi's side. How long has it been since he last fought with one? He questions himself while trying to focus on the fight. 

*BOOM*

A large explosion is seen in the distance. That's where everyone else is at right?! 

"This is bad-!" Aruto traveled to the location with incredible speed thanks to the power of Zero-Two. It was built to be an upgrade for Zero-One, as it already maxed its potential. Now that the Ark was finally defeated because of Zero-Two, it proved that Aruto could really surpass his grandfather. If he was alive right now, he would definitely be proud of his creation. 

He can't take all of the credit, of course, Izu had helped so much too. 

"Wait- IZU-!" She's with the rest, so she should be safe. Right...? 

The young president of Hiden Intelligence ran to the scene... He detransformed along the way...

...

Flames were seen in the ash-covered building. Debris were now lying on the ground. Then a familiar figure was seen along with the debris, albeit seemingly worn out.

"IZU-!"

Thankfully his Humagear assistant was not on fire, but she was seemingly dressed with patches of black. Worn-out clothing with her exposed robotic parts seen all over the 'panting' robot. Aruto ran towards the limp Izu, supporting her in his arms. Electrical sparks were heard and seen from her robotic ears.

"Izu-"

It was a more quiet call than the previous, but the tone made it obvious that he was worried.

"Stay with me, IZU!"

Aruto could not bear losing her... What would he do without her? She was by her side, all the time.

"Aruto-sashou..."

"I still believe... That one day, Humagears can laugh from the heart..."

No, no- Don't say that...! Don't go! He thought to himself as words could not escape from his mouth due to his sadness of the situation at hand. Izu's voice sounded less humane and more robotic, faint sparks still being heard.

"Horobi will be able to laugh from his heart one day too right?"

Aruto could not get himself to agree to the question... Why would she still have hope on someone who had just shot her to major injury...? Horobi... After so many times of convincing... It was still for nothing...

Yet... With tears appearing on his eyes he still nodded to the question... It could have been instinct, as he thinks that he would think otherwise.

The other Kamen Riders stood at a distance, looking at the scene.

"Izu, please...!"

The blue in her system turned orange. Aruto felt overwhelming heat coming from his closest Humagear friend. It was a sign that she was starting to overheat. 

"Farewell..." For her President's safety, she pushes him away with superhuman strength, a hmph escaping her lips. The President stumbled as he fell due to the force, looking back up, he saw Izu having difficulty standing up as she could not stand still. Her hands were placed on her stomach like always.  
Aruto shouted her name in pain as he started to run towards her again. He felt as if the world was slowing down as he tried to reach out to her. But it was all in vain as the AI finally exploded. The size of the flame was humongous as he trips due to it. He feels liquid starting to form at the corner of both of his eyes as he watches the flames die down.  
All there was left was Izu's ribbon. But the actual body was gone. The griever was still and unmoving like a statue...

The sky's hue shifted into a warmer hue indicating the setting of the sun. Fuwa and Yaiba stood still. The latter wanted to interfere, but was stopped. It was almost as if he said: We don't want to ruin the mood, we should leave. With hesitance, the remaining two riders except for Zero-One left.

...

After minutes of silence, Aruto finally decided to move his arm to reach out for the ribbon. It was always tied around Izu's neck, so he had always seen it everyday. But now that the owner is now destroyed, it feels. Wrong. So wrong.

Izu... Come back...

...

"Aruto-sama."

Is that...? That's...!

Aruto turned to the direction to see the owner of the voice. Within the shadows, the familiar secretary Humagear was visible.

She smiled and started walking towards the still surprised President. Did Izu have... Long hair...? Was the long hair somehow digitalised? But that doesn't matter right? She's here.

"I can feel the malice welling up from inside your heart."

'Izu' took out a black and white key. The red dot was weirdly luring him in... Aruto felt his mouth twisting into a wicked grin as he reached out to the malicious key. He was so mentally broken that nothing else mattered to him anymore at the moment.

The mentally broken President takes a closer look at the key he is holding. The red on it started to glow and some form of dark energy started to surge into his body. The pain was unbearable for him as he screamed about it in the silent environment.

As the smoke started to engulf him, he felt himself transforming into a Kamen Rider. Moments later and his new form was revealed. The design reminded him of Ark-Zero but with some Zero-One aspects. He thinks that it was some sort of combination of both Ark-Zero and Zero-One.

With this power... He could finally get revenge on what Horobi did to Izu...! He let his malice take control of him as he started to head towards another location.

\------------

With the dark energy flowing within him, Ark-One soars in the air with the black and white energy with red accents covering his body. Like a meteorite, he crashes into the scene where Vulcan, Valkyrie and Jin were against Horobi. Smoke covered the rider as he lands, slowly revealing his new form to the other Kamen Riders.

"Is that..?" Valkyrie spoke first. Ark-One stares at the ground, the red visor glowed as seemingly the response.

"Ark...!" Horobi was the next to respond. Perfect.

"Wait, it wasn't Horobi?" Jin made his confusion clear with his sentence as his expectation was suddenly thrown out of the window.

"What's going on..." Vulcan grunted, he seems to be the least worried, if not counting Horobi.

Ark-One takes a few steps forward. Red and black malicious energy with negative kanji appeared with each step he took, with screams of terror and high pitched noises following. Horobi's magias ran towards the new enemy, but the latter got them out of the way with barely any effort. One hit and they were out. The purple Rider attempted to fire an energy arrow, but was stopped. In return, he got an overwhelming punch which made him stumble. He hits Ark-One, but the latter blocked the attack to prevent great damage. The black and white Rider retaliated with yet another punch. Another stumble from Horobi. His weapon was grabbed, and was used against him. The scorpion Rider was on his knees, crouching because of the wound.

"Horobi!" Jin shouted and started to run towards the fight. Immediately after, the silent President pressed the button on his new driver, initiating a special attack. 'Malice' was heard with a distorted voice. A burst of red hues of energy from his hand caused Jin to be knocked backwards in a distance, red electrical sparks followed.

Vulcan fired a shot from his Shotriser, but it was in vain as the bullet was casually caught on Ark-One's hand, with the remaining residue thrown aside. The blue Rider lets out a sound, making it obvious he was surprised.

Ark-One presses the button on the driver again, several times. Each of them having a new line: 'Fear', 'Wrath', 'Hatred', 'Despair'. Each pressing has more dark energy flowing swiftly into the driver in a black-hole like motion. The voice continuously got deeper and more distorted than the last. Like what he does as Zero-One, he uses his palm to push the key further into the driver, activating the special attack. 

'Perfect Conclusion, Learning Five' was heard. More of those negative kanji appeared, surrounding and seemingly engulfing the user. A few yellow sparks joined in. His motions made it look like he was glitching out, before it finally gets released in an exploding manner. It slowly hangs in the air looking like giant particles before yet another black-hole gathered it all back. It disperses within the area, hitting the Riders. The explosion occurs and everyone else was forced out of their transformation. The other Riders were panting and in pain, overwhelmed by the power of the new Ark.

Ark-One raises his head, glaring at the untransformed Horobi.  
"What the heck..."

"That power... The previous Ark wasn't like this!"

The dark energy with negative kanji started to decompose the objects it made contact with, sinking into the ground.

"What's going on...? Why did Ark revive?"

The Ark's power was too much for Aruto to handle, so his body went hesitant. He let out grunts of pain in the process.

"Who... Who are you?"

A final scream before he felt too weak to stand. He fell to his knees as he starts to detransform. Purple and red smoke appeared along with lavender strands to reveal his civilian clothes for the others to see. His head fell and stared to the ground, slowing lifting his gaze with an unreadable expression. The driver was still present on his waist. Mixed reactions were seen on the other's faces after Ark's identity was revealed. He got up back on his feet before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

...

Aruto leaned onto a metal door with bars with a blank expression on his face. He started to reflect on what had just happened within such a short period of time.

"Now that's the Master Ark I remember. No one stands a chance against you." That familiar voice he was so fond of spoke, approaching him. The new host of Ark turned his head towards the long-haired Izu, as he recalls his actions. He remembers what he did to become Ark-One in the first place. He willingly took the key out of wanting revenge on Horobi...

He started to break down as he finally knew what he had just done. His sadness overtaking his malice this time. He wanted to cry. He did not really want this at all. "Don't be sad. I'll be on your side."

'Izu' crouches down to Aruto's level.

"Master Ark."

When he wanted to defeat Ark, he ended up becoming Ark instead.

He had just turned himself into everyone's enemy.

He had become a monster for such a small reason.

And no one can stop him.


End file.
